Lonely No More
by Cueil
Summary: If you're under 16 then please to do not read. This story contains adult situation and talks about sexual acts. The story starts with the Team at the Hospital, by Mamori's bedside.
1. Default Chapter

Alone No More

An Eyeshield 21 Story

By: Daniel of Lorien

They were all at the hospital, even Hiruma had come. The steady beep coming from the machine sounded at regular intervals giving the men there a feeling of relief, but also the terrible uncertainty of dread that would accompany the recovery of Mamori. Her body was beaten up to the point that she had almost died. Twenty five fractures in total along with minor internal bleeding. She had numerous cuts and scratches all over her body as well, but that would heal and her body would be fine. The thing that worried everyone was if her mind would ever heal from the psychological damage caused by being brutally raped.

Sena watched the steady breathing of his once protector with a blurred vision. His fist clenched to the point of bleeding. 'Mamori-neechan, why, why did it have to happen to you?' repeated in the boy's head over and over as tears flowed down his face.

A small nurse came in and notified the football players that visitation time was over for the day and they would have to come back tomorrow if they wished to see Mamori again. Slowly every one started to filter out of the room, everyone except Sena.

"Sena-kun, are you alright? You can't blame yourself Sena-kun" Kurita murmured.

"I should have been faster! I should have figured out something was wrong when she didn't show up!"

"BAKA take your anger out on the field" Hiruma yelled while roping Sena and dragging him out of the room.

Kurita turned to face Mamori and bowed, "Good night, Mamori-san."

And with that he turned and closed the door behind him. The darkness that enveloped the girl was but a shadow of the darkness that enveloped her mind.

Shin was walking past a small convenient store with Sakuraba when he noticed the cover of the newspaper. Sakuraba looked at Shin with raised eyebrow, wondering what had caused his best friend to stop with wide eyes.

Sakuraba followed his line of vision to the newspaper stand and he gasped at the headline.

"Daimon High school's Disciplinary Officer and Manager for the school's American Football team, The Devil Bats, was beaten and raped last night. She is currently in Daimon Hospital in critical, but stable condition."

"What," Sakuraba yelled as he finished reading the article. "They haven't a clue as to who did this!"

Shin frowned and turned around. Sakuraba reached out for him but Shin just murmured, "I'm going to visit someone, you go ahead and tell the coach I'll be late."

"Sure," Sakuraba replied as he watched his friend run down the street with unusual urgency. "I wonder who he is in such a hurry to see, the hospital is the opposite direction."

His brow furrowed in thought as he looked at the road that Shin had turned on. "Is he going to Diamon High School?"

Sena was on his back in the middle of the football field having ran back and forth between goals at top speed until his body could no long handle the stress he was putting on it. "If Mamori-neechan was here she would scold me for this and demand that Hiruma stop making me do these things. Even though I do this willingly and even though she never knew that I was…"

"Eyeshield 21, why are you laying on the ground?"

Sena looked up and his eyes widened in surprise. "Huh, what are you doing here?"

Well that's the end of this chapter… I'm going to continue working on it after I post this so please give me some suggestions also I've only read to 53 so I don't know if I'm up to date L Well I need a beta so please contact me. My username on FFN is the same on yahoo and you can find my hotmail address on my profile. I am almost always logged into my MSN Messenger so that's the best way to contact me!


	2. Surprising Confessions

Lonely No More

Chapter 2

Surprising Confessions

"Shin-san," Sena exclaimed that the young man who towered over his prone form.

"If you continue at this pace you won't be able to play in your next game."

Sena turned his head away from Shin as he spoke softly, "I don't know if I can play this next game."

Shin nodded in understanding at the boy. "It is understandable since someone from your team was tragically hurt."

Sena sat up quickly and turned to Shin with a wild expression on his face. "How did you find out about that?"

A paper fell into his lap with the front cover's story glaring at him. "Deimon High School girl brutally raped!"

"What? How could they just put this on the front page! Now everyone will know about Mamori-neechan!" Tears once again fell in torrents down the boy's face.

"Then we'll just have to make sure that no one fucks with her."

He looked up at the demonic looking boy to find something that he had never seen on the bully's face, sorrow.

"Don't worry midget, we'll fucking kill that guy as soon as we find him." Hiruma brandished a SAW loaded with ammo. "I'll fill that fucker's ass with lead!" He laughed manically as he shot the weapon into the air.

Shin and Sena sweat dropped at Hiruma's display of madness. "Is he always like this?" Shin asked with a worried expression.

"Yeah, but I think he means it this time. I mean it to; I won't let this guy get away with what he did. I'll never forgive him; as long as I live I'll always look for him!"

The feeling of anger and hatred surged up into Sena's chest like a cancer it ate away at his pain and emotion. His jaw was clenched tightly as his hands dug into the turf of the field.

"I'll kill him; I'll kill him with my own hands. I'll make him suffer like he made Mamori-neechan suffer."

"Neechan, is she your sister?"

"Huh?" Sena looked up at Shin's concerned face, "No, actually we've been really good friends since we were small children. She used to chase away all the bullies. I was always being picked on and he would always save me. The one time I could have saved her," he gritted his teeth in anger, "I could do it, and I didn't get there in time."

"Instead of worrying about what you couldn't do, why don't you worry about what you can do!"

"Hiruma," the boy rubbed the tears off his face, "Thank you. You're right, I need to go see Mamori-neechan and I need to win the next game. Every touchdown I make will be for here."

Hiruma gave a wicked smile, "Then I guess tomorrow we'll crush those fucking Cupids! YEEEEHAAAA," his evil laugh was heard all over the school as he headed back to the office.

"Ummm… Shin-san?"

"Yes?"

"Did you come all this way to see how I was?"

"Yes, I figured there would be some emotional stress because of this tragic event and I wanted to make sure you didn't do something stupid."

"Shin-san…"

"The only person I want to face at the Christmas Bowl is you, Eyeshield 21."

"Right, we have to fight hard in order to face each other in the Christmas Bowl! I'll be sure to make it there so I can face you and also so that Mamori-neechan will be proud of me."

Shin nodded and turned around, "That's good, but don't you have someone you need to visit?"

Sena didn't answer and instead he ran as fast as he could to the hospital to see Mamori.

I want to write more on this chapter, but I have work in the morning and need to go to bed. Please feel free to email me or message me on MSN. If you do message me I'm not usually home till around 4pm CST. needs beta This is so short! Perhaps the next chapter will be beta Very Sorry!


End file.
